


Blood Hawke

by CandleInTheDark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleInTheDark/pseuds/CandleInTheDark
Summary: I wrote a drabble based on trying to make a sympathetic blood mage and on a question raised over if people head canon as to how the hellmouth type effect on Kirkwall affects mages, this is an expansion on that drabbleIsabella's voice is a work in progress for me, I apologise if it grates





	Blood Hawke

The qunari closed in on them, only Aithne and Isabella left standing. Aithne was lost, alone, desperate; Isabella could not take much more, they had used their last potion and Aithne had nothing left.

This was how they died.

Isabella turned to catch her eye and winked, reaching back to slap her thigh, "chin up girl, we're not down yet." She lowered her voice, "don't give those bastards the satisfaction."

Aithne nodded grimly, there was little else she could do, her magic was spent and there was nothing left to give. Then a thrown spear sliced through her arm, it cut her open. Blood spurted, blood flowed and she could hear a siren call sing. There was power, a lot of it. She made a choice and tore into that source of power, she grabbed Isabella's hand and poured healing magic into her, this took Aithne down to one knee. Her vision swimming, Aithne sighted the spear throwers and set them ablaze; in her red and orange tinted vision, the fire took, then her whole world faded to black.

*

"You will come into hard times, Aithne, you, Carver and Bethany, all the three of you." Aithne looked up into the brilliant blue eyes of her father, "you must promise me, promise, that magic will always serve what is best in you, not the basest."

"I promise, father."

It was a promise Aithne had kept, she had taken the teachings her father had given her and tried to look after people. Demons, in the past, had slipped into her dreams, had made her offers, she had not fallen. Her magic had always been good enough.

*

As Aithne became aware of her surroundings, it was clear to her that she was in the Fade, in a dream. She shored up her will, Kirkwall had had many demons make themselves known. In the distance, she could see a woman, voluptuous, curves just so to make her feel...warm, among other things. The woman sauntered over to her, "Aithne Hawke, little flame, what do you desire?" In her sight, the demon shifted form into that of a pirate queen. "I can make her lust for you, love you, crave you. If you let me in, I can give you anything, anyone, you wish."

It was tempting. The demon caressed her face, kissed her lips lightly, chastely, but with the promise that there could be so much more. Aithne's mind snapped into focus with a dizzying quickness, her hand snaked out and snapped around the demon's jaw, "if she were such a slave, there would be nothing in her that I love about her. You are not welcome in my head, demon, get out."

The demon smirked, "we shall meet again." With that chilling promise in her ears, Aithne woke up.

*

There was a knock at the door, given Gamlen wasn't going to get it, Aithne slipped the door on the latch and opened it, Isabella stood on the other side, "walk with me, Hawke."

There was a certain level of command in her tone and Aithne was in her shoes and walking with her before her mind caught up. "Anywhere in particular you are taking me now you have pressganged me so, captain?"

Isabella didn't answer, instead she turned into an alley and took a flight of stairs to the roof of a building. It was a nice view, if one did not mind the sound of the prostitute plying her trade. "I know what happened. You used blood magic."

Hawke looked down, "yes, I...It was that or death."

"Pragmatic, sensible even." Isabella sighed, "this isn't a chewing out, we both know I am the last that can claim to be a paragon of virtue." She scoffed at the idea, "and you never joined the shame Merrill parade or I would think less of you. You need to be careful, I just thought you might want to know someone knows and is watching your back, and watching you just in case."

"Well at least you are watching me."

Isabella slapped her shoulder lightly, "Careful, I might think you are flirting."

" And if I am?"

"We'll deal with that eventuality, dear, when you are ready to act on it." With that Isabella hopped down the stairs, leaving Aithne with a lot to think about.


End file.
